


4 Hours

by AutumnBlueWylde



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: Ronan leaves Adam alone for a couple of hours. And he comes back he's an asshole. As per usual.





	4 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece to get me back into the flow of writing.

4 hours.

4 hours Adam had been locked in his dorm room. Curtains closed. Lights off. Everything off. No TV, no radio. Nothing.  
The only reason he knew it had been that long was because Ronan had been cruel enough to leave him facing the clock.  
He’d nodded off a couple times, but it’s very hard to stay asleep when you’re tied to a desk chair in just socks and boxers.  
“Fuck,” he whispered as he shuddered. His dorm room was cold. Ronan didn’t even turn the heater on before he left. It was as though he wanted all of Adam to be stiff, not just his dick.  
The ties used on his wrists were cheap ones, so they were starting to chafe.  
“Dammit,” he spoke quietly, but his words gradually grew louder as he exclaimed “I am really fucking cold!”  
He had actually started shivering by the time Ronan had returned. His eyes snapped open, fully awake as the door slammed behind him.

“Finally,” Adam started, “it is really fucking cold in here, Lynch.”  
Ronan laughed, “Good job I’m here to warm you up then.” His lips twisted into a wicked grin.  
Adam smiled, teeth chattering, but the smile turned to a frown as Ronan strutted past him.  
“Wait,” He managed to slightly move the chair to allow his eyes to follow Ronan. It wasn’t easy. The wheels had the brakes on, and the carpet was unusually thick for a college dorm room. “Where are you going?”  
Ronan kicked his boots off, and flopped onto the bed, “Sleep.”  
“Lynch, you asshole!” Adam tried desperately to get the chair to move closer. But it was in vain. His wrists were bound together; his feet bound to the chair, if he moved to quickly, the chair would topple. “Lynch!” It was too late. Ronan’s soft snores drifted over to Adam as he hung his head in exasperation. His chin rested between his bare collarbones.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake.

“Oh.” Adam muffled, squinting his eyes as he lifted his chin. The lights were on now. The sun had set whilst both boys slept. “Can you untie me now?”

“Nope.” Ronan helped himself to a beer and sat back on the bed.

“Please?” Adam’s wrists were really starting to ache. But he kinda liked it.

“No.” He took a mouthful of beer. Really slowly. Looking Adam in the eye as he did.

Adam sighed. “Please let me go, Lynch?”

“Lynch? Come on now, Parrish, that’s not how this is going to work.”

Adam blew air out between pursed lips. It almost wasn’t fun at this point. But they were basically just teasing each other by drawing it out this long.

“Ronan.”

“That’s my name!” Ronan whooped, swigging more beer. “Now, what do you want?”

“Untie me. Please.” Adam lowered his head slightly, looking at Ronan through his sandy eyelashes, over his freckled nose.

“You’re going to have to earn your freedom, Mr Parrish.” Leaving the empty beer bottle on the night stand, he had made his way over to Adam, and lowered the desk chair. His mouth was now at the perfect height.

Ronan undid his belt buckle and Adam got to work on earning his freedom.


End file.
